Shinobi vs Missing-Nin
Ryo moved swiftly through the forest. He was chasing a missing-nin along with another ninja. He was very alert, for he was chasing a very dangerous ninja. He made sure he was prepared. He thought he could feel the Missing-Nin close by. He was wearing the standard flak jacket, and was armed with kunai as well as the powerful knowledge of jutsu. Ume's body dissipates into smoke, he reforms further behind his pursuers to throw them off his trail. Ume quickly whips out a kunai and looks out from behind a tree. After a few minutes of following the trail, he stopped. It was a false trail, the missing-nin had doubled back. He began following a new trail, this time confident it was real. Ume ducks his head back behind the tree. "Crap, he's onto me." Ume thinks, "I'll give him a little surprise…" 'Shadow Clone Jutsu! '''Ume whispers after completing the needed hand signs. He slips an explosive tag under the clone's cloak. The clone then jumps out and leaps from tree to tree, ready to intercept the hunter shinobi. The second Ume stepped out, he knew something was wrong. He wouldn't just reveal himself. He knew there was a possibility that it could be a clone, so the real must be near by. "Hello there, nice to meet you," he said in the least friendly way. He was distracting him while he looked for the real Ume. He hadn't seen the explosive tag yet. The clone smiled, waved, then dashed towards Ryo. It reached out and grabbed Ryo's arm. With its other hand, the clone revealed the explosive tag under his cloak. Ryo suspected something of the sort, and used the Body Flicker Technique to quickly get away right before the tag exploded. He had a plan on what to do next. He had gotten away, but was in plain sight. He used the Sly Mind Affect Technique, so when Ume stepped toward him, or tried to run, he would remain still. It was impossible for Ume to tell he used this through the smoke. A figure in a dark cloak watched from a distance. A hood was over his face, so you couldn't see anything but a dark shape. But within the face of the cloak, glowed blood red eyes. "Heh.. I think I'll have some fun with these two. He pulled a kunai from his pouch and added his formula to it. He threw it towards the man who was chasing the Missing-nin then used Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. One thousand Kunais were littered around the battle marked with his formula on it. "This should be interesting." he said to himself. Ume used Smoke Dash, and appeared out from behind the tree. He noticed Ryo just standing on a tree branch not moving at all. In fact, everything wasn't moving the dust kicked up from the explosion seemed frozen in time. "''Something's really off here…" ''Ume thinks. He looks around the frozen-in-time world to investigate. Ryo squated behind a tree. He saw something dark flash in the opposite direction that the shuriken came from. ''Shit, this is going to be so much harder than I thought ''He thought. He thought of a strategy. He quickly jumped into the trees for cover. He pulled out a Fūma Shuriken, mumbling something with hand signs. Soko stood up straight on the branch. He saw that the enemy didn't react in any way so he went on the offensive. Again. He made several very quick handseals then put his fingers to his mouth. Several fire balls erupted from his mouth firing towards the enemy. ''Damn He thought. All around him trees caught fire. He would have to reveal his location to put them out. But then he had an idea. He murmured a Water Release technique and it began to rain. He continued his mumbling, and his shuriken began glowing a little bit. Suddenly, Ryo stopped chanting. Once he threw he Shuriken, it multiplied into two. It would multiply into the number of people around him. He had combined Fūma Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique with the Chakra Sensing Technique. These were extra speedy, plus they seemed to be charged with electricity. His Sharingan would make the Fuma Shuriken seem like it was going in slow motion, in Soko's eyes. He closed his eyes then opened them, and now his Sharingan eyes had a different design to them. The Fuma Shuriken simply went straight through his body. He waited quietly observing his opponent. The noise of the fight nearby, awakened a certain someone. A light, masculine man with short but unkempt red hair, stood nearly 180 cm tall, walking out of the shadows that originated from the nearby jungle. His eyes affected with Heterochromia iridum shined brilliantly through the darkness. His red and yellow eyes gazed his fellow ninjas and analyzed them carefully. He sighed looking at the ninjas as he marched towards them slowly and steadily. Stepping out of the shadows, he displayed his masculine disposition. Ignoring the plight of the situation, he choose to mock his audience. "Blah, blah, blah...are you in heat bastards? Shouting and playing ninja, ninja? Gimme a break! I was freakin' trying to sleep. Am I missing something?" he said as he stop walking and began pretending to think. "Ah, my birthday. Normally I'd put on a festive hat and celebrate the fact that the Earth has circled the Sun one more time; I really didn't think it was going to make it this year, but darn it if it wasn't the little planet that could all over again." he added sarcastically. With his black scarf hanging down, he took out his gloves from his back pocket and began preparing himself. "Name is Ishi, Ishi Junzen! But, you can call me, Ryūken Jr.! So, what are we look at my pathetic little fellas?" commented Ryūken Jr. as he continued to mock his fellow ninjas while at the same time, he began stretching as if he was prepping his body for some kind of physical activity. "Yo, red eyes! Can you understand the words coming out of my mouth?" question the Shinobi as he gave Sōkō a weird look. The question was soon followed by a remarkable smirk which hinted sarcasm. Cracking his knuckles, he maneuvered near Sōkō within a split second, almost patting him on the shoulder. "Whom might you be, loud mouth?" Soko asked, cutting him off right after he said red eyes. He saw the exact moment the man looked at his eye, which led to him calling him "red eyes". In this exact moment, Soko would activate a genjutsu. He would proceed to try and knock out the man with this powerful genjutsu. What Sōkō clearly failed to understand is, this man had trained his eyes to counter genjutsu, allowing him to see through and negate them. When he did this, his pupil would contract. The result of his training was so great that he was able to counter the amazing genjutsu prowess of an Uchiha who had mastered Sharingan and Rinnegan. Also, not to mention that his brain possessing a different and more complex structure than normal humans worked differently and therefore, it was safe to assume that he was immune to such illusions. "You attack the man who is on your side? What do you hope to accomplish by using genjutsu on the guy immune to illusions? You're gonna end up....making him, M-A-D." commented Ryūken Jr. easily rendering Sōkō's genjutsu useless and by displaying his superiority over the jashinst. "I'll let this one slip, if you tell me what's really going on" added Ryūken Jr. as he leaned using Sōkō as his support. "I am simply helping a fellow shinobi." Soko said. He stood there waiting for an reply. Ryo peered at the two from a tree. He was seeing his attacker for the first time. He hopped from the tree, and appeared from behind the attacker. He put a kunai against his neck. "He isn't a shinobi, but he was one. He is a missing-nin, by the name of Sōkō. He is very powerful." He said cautiously. "I have been assigned to track him down, along with another missing-nin, named Ume Saoza." He peered at the man. "I wasn't expecting them both. Will you help me with them?" He said. Soko smirked. He didn't move any part of his body but he used his Kamui to become intangible. hE back up and went straight through the body of Ryo. He would then, as soon as phasing through him, draw his own kunai and thrust the tip of it towards the back of Ryo's. This attack would be sent with very much speed. Ume finally figured out what was wrong with the weird world he was in (he's not that ''smart). "GODDAMN GENJUTSU." He swore. His surroundings warped around him and he was still behind a tree. "''Two more chakra signatures?!" ''He thought frantically. Peeking out from behind the tree, he noticed Ryo standing with two other ninja. One was wearing a black hood and was going through Ryo somehow. ''"The enemy of my enemy is my friend!" ''He thought. '''Shadow Clone Jutsu! '''Ume makes two more of himself and sticks an explosive tag on one. "CHARGE!" He yells as him and his clones rush towards the group of three. Soko turns then uses Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation. The fire rushes towards the other three running towards them. "This is child's play." He said right before using it. The forest would catch fire. A second before the kunai impacted, Ryo created a clone. Then, milliseconds before impact, he used the Body Replacement Technique. He smirked, but then he saw the huge fire tunneling towards them. Quickly, he stood in front of the other Shinobi. Without saying a word, he moved his hands: Tiger, Snake, Rat, Snake, Tiger. Suddenly, massive waves of water came out of his mouth, covering some of the fire, and drenching the missing-nin. "''Can you guys stop this senseless fighting for once? Where's the sense, eh? And, you Mr. Shinobi. Aren't you outnumbered? So, if I were to be your enemy, placing a kunai against someone's neck wouldn't be pleasant and you'd be dead. You pathetic fellows know nothing of the world!" exclaimed Ryūken Jr. as he described the fight as something trivial and senseless. "Hold your breath!" he instructed to Ryo as he used Air Void Technique, absorbing the very air (more specifically oxygen and nitrogen) from the environment which allowed him to extinguish the fire completely. Not only it extinguished the fire but also caused every living being in near proximity to choke. The sun shined, as a mysterious shinobi walked through a land of unknown territory. His mind constantly updating information from his latest travels, as he saw a forest fire and lot of chakra mingling at a distance, but what made him more curious was the fact that he could somehow smell someone close to him. As he made past towards them and watched a count of shinobi displaying their shinobi skills. One of them, fascinated him, "Hey you," Shinzui said, as he pointed at Ishi Junzen, "How are you related to the late Senju Ryūken." "Hmm, such an interesting battle..I'll have to join this one.." the smooth voice said. These words had been said by Delta Uchiha himself. He had been watching from the sidelines, just waiting to make his appearance. He wasn't on any team really, he just wanted to have some fun, however it was safe to say he was on the missing-nin side of the battle. "Now..who wants to be my playmate?" he said with a grin that spelled psychotic. "The same way every son is related to their father!" replied Ryūken Jr. undoing his technique and allowing everyone in the area to breathe again. "No one wants to be your play-mate, Mr. Psycho. Get lost!" added Ryūken Jr. as he swiftly displaced a few shurikens in hand and hurled them towards Sōkō; two of them aiming for his eyes, another one for groin while two others going straight for his chest and lower abdomen, respectively. "'Uhm," Shinzui replied, then suddenly a thought occurred to him,"''Hmm, wait, Kenmei was married ? oh brat! and he didnt even invite me, or maybe it was a night stand," Shinzui had second thoughts, as he sat on the tree branches watching the game. "Aw, no need to be rude to me..I'm here to help, whether you want it or not..that and I just want to have some fun.." Delta smiled and stood up against a tree, observing the boy launch shuriken at the other ninja. "It wouldn't be fair to try and fight the other ninja as well.." he said to himself. He looked at the other ninja (Shinzui) and smiled. "You there, I'd like to fight you.." "Age of Genetics, my friend. Who said I need a "real" mother? I believe you're Shinzui, the only person who'd call Ryūken, Kenmei!" replied Ryūken Jr. Ryo looked at the two newcomers. How were there so many missing-nin and shinobi in these woods? What he thought he was sent to do was chase a single missing-nin, but this looked like it would soon escalate into a skirmish. Who were the Uchiha and the other member? There position was quite unknown. He quickly used a technique similar to the Cloak of Invisibility Technique, blending in with the trees. Shinzui grinned, "Oh ! another Uchiha, show me what you got" he said, before disappearing and reappearing few meters away from Delta, making sure to avoid the ongoing battles affecting theirs, his mind still connecting dots about the origins of the mysterious Senju. Summoning a few tiny bee's, he ordered them, to spy on the Senju without detection. Ryo glanced at Ryuken Jr. He was planning on taking Ume, and hoped Ryuken would take Soko. They both possessed the Sharigan, and superior knowledge of jutsu then him. Ryūken Jr. looked at Ryo and nodded, almost signalling him to take down Ume with quick blows while he was about to take down Soko. He knew he had an obvious advantage over the Uchiha and specially genjutsu users. For he had spend over 5 years, studying the Sharingan. He noted a few tiny bee's flying nearby, this stirred a situation of great anxiety as there were no bee hides or flowers in the area. They could've been his adversary's who was trying to spy on him. However, he waited for the shurikens to impact. Delta also disappeared and reappeared in front of Shinzui. "I'm anxious to battle.." he said with a friendly smile, but he knew this battle would be far from friendly. "Alright..Go!" he said before disappearing and reappearing behind Shinzui, his sharingan already activated. "I'm Delta by the way" he said before planting both of his feet on Shinzui's back, he would then leap off of him with enough force that would send Shinzui soaring into a nearby tree. Shinzui wasn't the one to make his opponents take charge, but he waited for the time of Delta's disappearance, and activated his Rinnegan, which also gave him a bility to produce a third eye in his forehead, which bore a Sharingan. He predicted the movement of the shinobi based on previous sightings and hardening his back with steel. This would not only provide resistance to the kick but also made sure Delta's leg would get some serious recoil damage. Secondly, Blindly fighting against Shinzui, he made a huge mistake, because the time he actually made contact with the back, Preta's ability, sucked the chakra from Delta's leg which would prove much more a loss to Delta. Despite Shinzui not having gained enough momentum to be pushed forward, Shinzui played along and pulled away from Delta trying to gain some distance between them. Delta pushed off of Shinzui's back and landed right back on his feet, however, his leg did hurt from that. "Well, I'm quite flattered that you activated your Rinnegan just for me. Unfortunately, I don't have those eyes.." he said with a fake frown. Deep down, he was nervous. One bad move and he could die, this fueled his anger, as now he would have to be serious about the battle. He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan knowing full well what would happen if he used them for too long. This might be more difficult then I originally thought.. he thought to himself before thinking of his next attack. Damn it, there's literally nothing I can do now.. he angrily thought to himself. "This won't be a fair fight..so I'm going to forfeit..As much as I hate to do it, this battle just won't work.." Shinzui's face, didn't stop the grin, "Well, formally, you are lucky as well as unlucky," Shinzui said, he starred at the Uchiha with his Rinnegan, looking at Delta's mangekyō and a stern inability to think of the next move, Shinzui continued, "What ? Show some Uchiha pride !" By this time of eye contact, Shinzui had managed to lock into the earths and Delta's attraction force using his Deva, and thus by increasing it, made Delta gain weight, similar to Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique. This would ensure Delta's speed would decrease a lot and also movement difficulty which also increased the pain he gained from his earlier kick. Next, using the Asura ability to produce mechanical weapons, Shinzui fired five missiles from his fingers, which lunged towards at Delta from all directions. What made them, dangerous was a simple trap, which allowed the missiles to stop mid-air and launch hundreds of Senbon's at the trapped Victim, who would now have to face Shinzui's special, "Dance of the Needle Rain". Delta was pissed off now, even they he retreated, he still wouldn't let up. However, he wouldn't be the weakling in this battle, the thought of it just disgusted him. "You remind me of my father a lot, I hate my father!" he yelled. Instantly, his body was replaced by a boulder, only for his real body to reappear on the branch of a tree. The branch was pretty thick, so it would stay sturdy for a little bit. I have to keep my distance..I don't know why I decided to attack him head on, now look at me..my leg is messed up..I can barely walk on it.. ''he thought to himself. Delta thought of what he could do in order to fight back, but for the meantime, he would wait to see what his opponent would do. Shinzui smirked as he walked away towards the site of the main battle, his goal was to defeat all strong opponents in his path, and clearly a person with no apparent walking ability and a sturdy rock at that, wasn't his forte. "''Hang in there, I have no interest in you, go and prove your worth before challenging me," Shinzui said, looking at the helpless Delta. Soko grinned. The air around him began to thin and he used kamui to become intangible. That was a quick and useful way to use the body replacement jutsu. He turned and watched ryo. He had no idea, who the other guys were. He turned to him ad smirked. "Nice use of the Water Formation Wall." He said, "But let's see if you can extinguish this." He said. He kept everything from his nose down intangible, but he made his eyes solid again. He fired Amaterasu and white angelic flames flew towards ryo with god speed. Soko clearly failed to notice that it was actually Ryūken who extinguished the fire. This clearly hinted, lower intelligence. Ryūken Jr. one again used the "air void" technique but this time on a massive scale that allowed him to absorb air, by causing air to be absorbed he created a vacuum which drew the Amaterasu inside it, rendering it useless. Since, nothing can exist inside vacuum, the gallant technique of Mangekyō became useless. However, Ryūken at the same time supplied his allies with an invisible air bubble which surrounded them, thereby, allowing them to breathe. While, the air void caused a massive implosion and every creature within the area began suffocating. "Your inability to observe, suggests low intelligence!" commented Ryūken Jr. Soko stood quietly, he turn tangible then in the split second he used his two sharingan to warp into his dimension very quickly. Ume's two clones were the only ones caught in the Fire Annihilation Technique from Soko. "Dumbasses!" Yelled Ume, "You're hogging the spot light! Taste my ultimate jutsu!" Ash Release: Comet Drop! Ume quickly transforms into three balls of ember that rocket upward past the trees and into the sky. He reforms, backflips, and fires ash and fire from his hands propelling him swiftly right in-between Shinzui and Delta. He bursts in a giant explosion of embers, smoke, and fire that billows outward all around him like an exploded cloud… hopefully this technique could take out that Ryuken idiot as well. Ume forgot that there was no air around him, he actually utilized the residual air from within his lungs to shout out something mundane and stupid. Ignoring the fate of Amaterasu, he tried to use another ninjutsu but unfortunately, his technique shared the same fate as the cursed black flames. Being drawn inside by the vacuum. After a minute had passed, Ryūken Jr. undid his technique, thereby, allowing everyone to breathe freely. "Dumbas-ACKKK" Ume hacked. ''No air? ''He thought. ''No smoke release for now then. After a full minute he took a deep breath. "You're screwed red-head!" He yelled. ''Smoke Release: Vapor Blade! A smoky apparition of a rapier appeared in his hand. He lunged at Ryuken swinging his blade just a couple feet short of him. (He had lengthened the blade with air, and was hoping to hit Ryuken with his invisible strike.) His blade swung towards Ryuken's neck, he grinned in anticipation. Ryūken closed his eyes, waiting for the blade to strike. As if, he already knew about the incoming blade. He opened his eyes, only to reveal a distinctive set of eyes, characterized by their enlarged and featureless white irises with no visible pupils. Ryūken Jr.'s pupils became more distinct, and the veins near his temples bulged. Unarguably, this was one of the three famous dōjutsu's, it was, Byakugan. His Byakugan, immediately allowed him to see the incoming blade but instead of dodging it, he used the infamous eye to scan for weaknesses, using his hands to strike in a manner much similar to Palm Bottom, causing the technique to be redirected towards Ume himself. "''You fail to understand my power brat!" exclaimed Ryūken Jr. Using the Byakugan's ability to see chakra in all its nature, including its flow and the circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra. He placed a mysterious "seal" with the kanji "移転" (transfer) without even touching his target. Understanding that, he wont be able to manually do it. Ryūken utilized another seal, that caused a mystical link between him and his target to be activated. With no doubt, he activated Dōsojin. "Ryuken, he's mine." Ryo called out. He grabbed a kunai and yelled: '"Lightning Release: Static Tracker Kunai!" '''Two kunai crackling with electricity flew towards Ume, already locked onto his chakra signature. Then, quickly, while the opponent was focusing on the Kunai, he did the Tiger, Snake, then Dog handseals. A huge lightning bolt shot out of his hands and at Ume. Ume gaped in disbelief and quickly turned into smoke. His own sword safely passes through him, the static kunai and lightning pass through him, but he still feels the searing pain of the lightning, the remaining jolt of electricity disperses throughout the smoke. "'Smoke Release: Shroud!" 'Ume shouts.He stretches out his smoke form and releases even more additional smoke that covers the landscape, however most of it is surrounding Ryuken Jr.. The smoke closes around him making a thick wall of seemingly impenetrable fog (Not a wall of fog, but you'll see). He waits for his opponent to make their next move. Something felt odd on his "chest" though. Ryūken saw the incoming thick fog with his Byakugan, and using Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, escaped the technique easily. Next time, appearing out of ground, right next to Shinzui R, "''Those bees belong to you, don't they?" he questioned. Shinzui was pretty amazed by the shinobi combat, the only one affecting him was Ishi's Air Void, which he barely managed to stay conscience, due to his experimented enhanced lung capacity. "You saw through them ?" Shinzui asked, as he stared at the man's Byakugan, "Those eyes, were a part of your experimentation I presume, you don't seem to have predominant Hyūga blood running through your veins, or is it that the Hyūga genes were completely washed out," Shinzui questioned, seemingly watching at the smoke man doing his circus. "As he not noticed me, or is he scared of my eyes, or does he think, he can take me out after defeating these two, in a weakened state ?" Ume's smoke moves outward even further. This is my limit! Thinks Ume. The smoke attempts to rush at Ryo's head. Ume prepares his new technique... Ryo smirked. The fog would play to his advantage. He silently did the handsigns and used Haze Clone Technique paired with Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique. The clones crept toward Ume, all looking real. Secretly, Ryo was ready to attack. He loved this because there was no way for the victim to tell he wasn't in the crowd, and that it wasn't just a normal clone jutsu, until it was too late. "Probably, he underrates you. Oh and sorry, I supplied you with the least oxygen during the Air Void; figured you wouldn't need much of it. If the rumors are true, then, the chikage is weakened right now. You're a parallel version of him. Those scientists told me everything about Shinzui and my father. And, the Byakugan is indeed a part of my experimentation. Nice observational skills!"'' stated Ishi as he looked at Shinzui R. Ume looks around at the 'clones.' I gotta do this smart. "First...''Ash Style: Searing Wall!" Ume slams both hands on either side of him. The created ash walls dome over his head. He creates a room of ash around him with only enough room for him to crouch. He sucks in some breath. I hope this works... Ryo wasn't going to let Ume take his sweet time. The clones were closing in, and they each threw some Shadow Senbon to add to the fun. 30 senbon flew at Ume, trying to provoke him. Silently, Ryo was planning his attacks. The senbon thunked against the ashen walls. Ume sat in his dome, meditating, he collected a ball of chakra in his stomach. He loaded up his chakra and prepared it. This was going to be good. He prepared his next attack. As Ume continued to battle and time passed by, Dōsojin was in effect. Doing what it does best, transferring every bit of chakra into Ryūken's body. Delta still sat upon the tree, he couldn't believe how he backed out of the fight. "No..I was just being logical...I could have died.." he told himself just to block out the thought of him being weak. "I'm not helpless..I can stand up for my own damn self...I am a Uchiha!" he yelled before activating his Mangekyo Sharingan once again. He flickered from tree to tree until he caught up to Shinzui. "I'll show you some Uchiha pride!" he yelled and afterwards, a large stream of of liquid ash came pouring out of his mouth. The liquid ash would burn and trap Shinzui if he was caught in it, but little did he know that this was the basis for another attack. Watching the battle of Ash and Haze, Shinzui was little but unimpressed, reminding him of the , were things were absolutely worse. Suddenly he picked up a yell, which alerted him, that Delta has made his move, "Looks like, I will be busy for a while," Shinzui grinned as he looked at the Liquid ash getting towards him, "Hmpf, so we have more ash coming in our way, eh !" Shinzui kept his grin as a purple barrier surrounded him, which absorbed the liquid ash, nullifying it completely. Delta grinned at the technique Shinzui had used, he certainly was skilled, but now he had a different trick up his sleeve. This time, Delta exhaled the ash in a gaseous form, and there was a lot of it too, so it would take some time to absorb it all. It would also start to burn Shinzui's lungs, no matter if they were advanced or not, causing him to choke off of the gas. The ash also began to heal Delta's leg, so he would be able to really focus. Tapping into his Wind Release prowess, Ryūken Jr. materialized his body, merging with the wind itself and flickering away at a high velocity as his voice echoed, "I believe you can take him down on your own!" He re-materialized several meters away from the range of the technique. However, being the cautious and skeptical man he is, he choose to don a gas mask for safety purposes. As he began observing both the battles with his white eyes. Soon, he began sensing a disturbance in the area. He checked twice, it was no mistake, he felt a familiar, evil presence approaching the battle field. Shinzui kept the grin in his face, "Sigh! So much Ash, I must blame this all because of that darn Ashhy becoming the Mizukage, this is all his fault." By focusing his right eye, Shinzui was able to slow down the time around him, making it possible for the barrier to swiftly absorb the slow gaseous Ash. By creating, small openings in his head, Shinzui began shooting innumerable Senbons, all aiming at Delta. Delta smiled, Shinzui sure was fascinating. "I must say you're talented.." he said while watching the senbons come towards him. But he could quickly dodge these senbons with ease, as he used the Body Flicker Technique to disappear and reappear a some distance away from him. He's different..is he even real? '' He could only imagine what Shinzui was. "Sorry to interrupt our battle, Terminator, but those eyes you possess are quite great, I'm very interested in those beautiful eyes.." he flashed a charming smile, but he was dead serious. He took out a kunai and smiled again. "Absorbing my attacks and shooting senbon is quite boring, it'd be great if we had a 'real 'battle..so..bring dat ass here boi" "''Tsk," Shinzui gave a fake smile to cover his boredom,"You wholeheartedly, took care of the trouble of bringing the speech out of my brain," Shinzui said, his skin turning black and as hard as Adamantium, because of the deposition of materialized will, that surrounded his body like a armour, ready to face off, what Delta called a real battle, "Your pleasure to display me your so called, Uchiha Talent." "Beautiful, just beautiful.." he was completely fascinated at the fact that his own will had been converted into an armor-like substance. "Alrighty then.." Delta smirked before a bright energy began to cover him, the ribcage also forming as well. "I like you..." he chuckled, the battle would certainly get heated. Moving with tremendous speed using the flicker, he flickered multiple times around Shinzui. This flicker wasn't the normal one, as it leaved behind smoke with explosive properties. Quickly, Delta set the smoke aflame by exhaling the fire from his mouth. As soon as the flames met the smoke, a magnificent explosion would happen. Ume gasped, his entire body felt like it was being ripped apart. The ball of chakra within him started to diminish. His entire chakra system in fact, felt like it was being ripped apart. His sturdy Ash Dome ''fell apart on top of him. He winced in pain as his chakra was sapped away from him. Ryo's clones closed in on him as he lay helpless on the ground, barely able to hold back a scream of pain. The Dõsojin had taken effect. Deciding to make use of his chakra however, "Summoning Jutsu."'' Ume just manages to grunt out. His hand splays out on the ground and in a puff of smoke a small bear cub sits up and scratches its head. Crap. ''Is all Ume can think, he activates Smoke Dash for his seemingly final time and reforms behind a tree some distance away, leaving the cub to the clones. (''Who hopefully have some morals and don't kill it.) Ryo laughed. "Come out, Come out, Ume! If you cannot use your chakra, let's do this hand to hand!" He said, pulling out his kunai. He had some plans. Ume clutches his side. His chakra being absorbed is almost too much to handle. A hand-to-hand combat situation was a sure death/capture. What the hell does he even want to do?! Thought Ume. His only option was to hide, conserve his chakra, and escape. Suddenly, Ume would feel like he was binded in steel rope. Ryo had used the Temporary Paralysis Technique. He approached Ume, and cut his hands with his kunai so he wouldn't be able to do handsigns. It wouldn't matter, because he already didn't have any chakra. He carefully removed all of Ume's weapons, and threw them on the ground, a couple meters away. "Come on Ume, your game is over." Ume's entire body froze up, he had no control over his body whatsoever. Ryo cut his hands which sent a stinging pain along his palms. His blood dripped onto the ground as he realized he had no more chakra. His vision started to blur. Suddenly, his weapons were thrown to the side. Ryo's mouth moved, but no sound came out. His vision blacked out. Suddenly, Ume opens his eyes again, but he's not Ume Inba any more. A navy-haired, red-eyed ninja is sitting in Ume's clothes before Ryo. "The idiot had to fight again.." mutters Okano. He stands up, freed from the genjutsu and with his cut hands healed. Meanwhile at the site of Shinzui's and Delta's ongoing clash, Delta was crazily revolving around the Rinnegan User, who smelt another weird experimented Bone User, "From Ash to Bone, what else ?" Shinzui smiled at the weird change in chakra signals. "And you are bit annoying me," Shinzui gave a annoying looking, pushed back the ash and Delta before he had time to ignite the thing. The Push was strong enough to knock back a man a large distance and considering they were surrounded by trees, it would ensure the Delta getting knocked back to a wood. Delta was pushed, but before he could hit a tree, he recovered himself and used his legs to push off of the tree, sending him flying back right to Shinzui "You're not even trying!" he said, quickly spiraling towards him. Performing a handseal, many clones were created all around him. Surely, the rinnegan wouldn't be able to tell which from which, guaranteed to confuse him. Using this, all the clones would latch on to him, keeping him in place. Shinzui laughed hysterically at the very usage of a pathetic E-Rank technique against him, Shinzui's eyes could pretty much differentiate the real Delta and the clones even without any dōjutsu because of the way they gave away no shadows or resistance to air, and the very usage of clone technique to restrain anybody was not even a thinkable task. Waiting for Delta to come closer, Shinzui used the materialized will in his body, to shoot Chakra Disruption Blades aimed at real Delta at rapid speeds and at close point blank range. Since Delta was in the air, it would prove even more difficult for him to avoid the technique, becoming effect to a paralyzing genjutsu, and also disrupting Delta's chakra network and basically becoming Shinzui's puppet. Okano looked over at the two other fighting ninja, one possessed the Rinnegan, while the other appeared to be injured. I guess I'll go on Ume's side, but this goes against my morals... He thinks. Bone Morph Duplet: Ten Finger Drilling Bullets Skull Cannon. Various bones wrap around Okano's head, forming a cannon with his face looking out from the long muzzle, his arms are raised with his fingers pointing at Shinzui. He then fires an array consisting of spinning finger-tip bones, and a human skull at Shinzui. An Unexpected Appearance Wandering through the forests of the world since his exile from Konoha, Comato had felt chakra smashing together and explosions in the distance. He decided to check it out. Upon getting in close range of the fighting, Comato felt the chakra of someone his loathed since his brother's death. "This power! Its Shinzui!" Clenching his fists, Comato's chakra flared wildly causing the branches of the trees to bend in deformative shapes. Ryūken Jr. smirked as he sensed Comato approaching them. Suddenly, out of the shadows, something came out intercepting the attacks. Using Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven to hurl the bone attacks back at Okano with twice or possibly even greater momentum. It was Ryūken for sure. He shouted, "Bone-Crushing, Super-Awesome Uh... Heaven Shaking Devastating eh.. Lightning Technique" as he used Weakness Sensing Vision to sense exactly the weak points in Okano's body and then utilizing several pressure point hits, nerve paralyzing strikes, punches, knee strikes combined with a lightning-nature imbued kick and then finishing it off with Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists and secretly placing Dōsojin. He cancelled Dōsojin which he used on Ume in order to utilize the same technique against Okano. Comato gazed at the man, who seemed to resemble the man who was responsible for his twin brother's death. "Who are you?" Comato questioned the stranger. Ryūken Jr. turned looking at Comato saying, "It's rude to ask people their names without telling them yours first, clown!" this sentence showed that he clearly lacked humility and manners. Okano quickly uses the Body Flicker Technique and escapes from the flow of his own bones, and from the onslaught of Ryuken Jr.'s attacks. He taps into Ume's memory and swiftly 'remembers' Ume's fight. Projectiles are a no... He thinks. He forms his demonic flute from his femur and plays a short sharp tune. Three leech phantoms appear and swim towards Ryuken with their maws of teeth gaped open. Okano plays another tune, the genjutsu of Open Ocean. Which would hopefully work on the now distracted Ryuken Jr. "What part of I am immune to genjutsu, don't you get?" said Ryūken Jr. turning his head back towards Okano. Then pointing at his ears, he revealed his "Ear plugs". He immediately threw a kunai tied with an Explosive Tag at Okano aiming for his head. "I knew you'd pull something cheap as this" he added as he triggered the tag which exploded on his command. "My name is none of your business...." Comato started charging chakra into his fingertips. "Its seems that you are indeed some form relation to him." Comato thrusted his hands out, firing lightning to Ryūken Jr at blinding speeds. Okano flings some shuriken through the explosion as he leaps back, still taking the heat from the kunai. He lands back and curses himself. He activates his kekkai genkai and smoke dashes towards Ryuken Jr.. Then, Skeletal Armor: Catacombs. A full set of armor appears on his skin and he punches at Ryuken, extending shoulder-blade hand-axes into his hands which he hacks and slashes at Ryuken Jr. at towards the neck and torso. Two more skeletal arms appear on either side of his abdomen which punch at Ryuken Jr. in a flurry of steel-hard punches, swipes, and stabs. Ryūken Jr. simply moved from the path way of the hurled lightning that was meant to attack him but instead, ironically, it missed him and moved in such a manner that it could hit Okano who was performing his circus act behind Ryūken Jr.. Okano grunts as he takes the full force of the lightning, raising all four arms in defense. The lightning pushes him backwards about 8ft. "Watch where you're aiming jackass!" He yells at Comato. He imbues his lightning nature chakra in his shoulder-blade axes and throws them at Ryuken Jr. Shadow Clone Jutsu! The axes multiply into twelve and spin towards the ground around Ryuken Jr.'s feet. They were unaware of the extraordinary strength of Ryuken Jr.'s legs, which allowed him to jump high for a long enough time to dodge random attacks combined together to form a combination. On reaching the land again, he began whistling. "You idiots love hitting each other, don't you?" as the attacks were automatically redirected towards Comato. Okano leaves Comato to deal with the axes, he quickly extends out a bones from his feet which force him up into the air after Ryuken Jr. he reaches out towards Ryuken, with rib-cage spines forming from his back around his front, ready to cage Ryuken. Ryūken Jr's legs are thickly muscled, allowing him to do massive damage by kicking something or someone, or he can use them to create seismic shocks by stomping the ground with his hooves. As a result, he can generate shockwaves with a strength of 7.5 on the Richter Scale, or 9.5 if near a fault line. This time, he generated a massive Earthquake with a strength of 8 on the scale. Using the former technique, he utilized the shockwave as a diversion for both the shinobi's as he used the Mutual Replacement Technique to switch his very postion with Okano's immediate position therefore allowing Okano to use his technique on Comato. While, such a massive shockwave would potentially be harmful to the 3 of them. Okano's rib cage wrapped around a certain Comato, who was just standing there the entire time. Again?! Okano crashes to the ground and quickly makes a decision. I'm done with this pain...Ume handled it so... Okano suddenly transform back into the white-haired Ume. Who activates his clan's kekkai genkai and hovers over the shaking ground. The cloud scoffs and 'glares' up at Ryuken Jr. "You're screwed pal." Ume says through clenched teeth. Ryuken Jr. gives Ume a stupid look as he points with his index finger that he was already wearing a gas mask. "Are you nuts? Walnut or chestnut?" he joked. Ume tries to calm down, once the tremors stop he reforms and separates Okano from himself using Ukon and Sakon's cells. "Let's go Okano." He says. Okano nods and they both look up at Ryuken Jr. and wait for his attack. Ryūken Jr. starts laughing manically as he takes out the weapon attached on his back and shouts, "I present to you, the strongest weapon in the entire '''Universe!' "'' he said as he pointed the gun like object at Ume. "THE Potato Canon" he added comically as he fired, 3 potatoes at Ume and Comato; at a super-sonic speed from the canon, surprisingly breaking the sound barrier and creating a sonic boom. Ryūken then looks at the readers and says, "Kids, never try this at home! Only Omega-san, can make potatoes look so bad ass and yeah, I rock! Keep reading this role-play battle and lots of love!" as he breaks the fourth wall again and demonstrates his medium awareness ability. Ume smoke dashes to the side multiple times, dodjing the stupidest weapon ever was relatively easy. Okano meanwhile, had broken free from the Dosojin and shoots six rib-cage darts at Ryuken Jr. from his chest. "You can't even spell, dodging...sheesh and you expect to beat me? Mere, fictional character!!" shouted Ryūken Jr. as he pointed out his opponent's mistake and once again put his medium awareness to use. Resorting to air-body, he let the darts phase through him, after which, he solidified once more. "Stupid pig!" he shouted. The Delta Shinzui had intended to attack was a shadow clone, as Delta had already caught his footing on the ground, then used the body flicker to quickly move way behind him, at least 30 meters away, definitely out of his range. Once there, he threw multiple kunai with explosive tags tied to them and shurikens for diversion. Shinzui smiled, for whatever reason, the Shadow Clone had mysteriously appeared on the field without prior notice or any preparation, a Godly thing to do, by a mere man. However, Shinzui kept his calm as the Chakra Blades severed Delta's Shadow Clone and took him out of Delta's grasp, making the shadow clone of Delta essentially his slave, as Shinzui's Rinnegan pattern reflected in SC Delta's eyes. Shinzui now analysed the situation quickly, Delta had lost more than half of his chakra already because of sharing it with the shadow clone, and essentially Shinzui got a new ally under him. Using the puppet Delta has a shield, Shinzui protected himself from the explosive kunai's. Ryūken Jr. looked on the other side and noting Delta, he waved his hand shouting, "Hello, DERUTO! Oh, wait..Delta, was it?" then looking back at Comato. He took a few steps back and said, "You! I remember you! You fought my father. What was your name? Uh.. umm...uhg, eh.." scratching his head. After a few seconds, he clapped his hands saying, "Coma-Man Obutsuki, right?"' After finishing his sentence, he began tap dancing and singing. "''My father and Shinny kicked your and your dead good for nothing bro's sorry arse, didn't they? I get it cracking like a bad back....You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe....You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe" However, while he was being playful, it was noticed that Ume and Okano were being delusional thinking that the later had been freed from the effects of Dōsojin. Delta simply undid his shadow clone, as it was his in the first place. Delta had loss a good amount of his chakra, so he would have to be careful. He looked over at Ryuken and chuckled to himself.'' This guy's got jokes, heh! he thought with a smirk before directing his attention to Shinzui. He threw smoke bombs down in order to mess up Shinzui's sight, then he exhaled fire and combined it with fat spray which would make the fire technique 3 times larger and stronger, making it extremely hard to absorb. While Shinzui would waste his time dealing with that, Delta would get closer to Shinzui, close enough to perform the Uchiha Clan's feared gentjustu; Tsukuyomi. The impending attack came at Comato with insane speeds. As the drew closer they had seemed to pass through him. After hearing Ryūken Jr's words, Comato wasn't angered at all. "Your insults are petty. You are clearly talking about something you can only wish to understand." He laughed while talking. "I could have killed your worthless father." "''Heh, you wish. You could have, you should've, but you didn't, you chickened out! Guess what? You play chicken for long enough, you get fried or grilled!" replied Ryūken Jr as he gave Comato a grim look. "I grow weary of this pointless discussion." Comato responded to Ryūken Jr completely calm. Noticing his facial expression, Comato was a little intrigued. "Did someone get angry?" Ume quickly remerges back with Okano, so that he doesn't feel the dosojin's pain. He looks at Comato and says, "I'm on your side, I want to kill this guy as much as you do, but we have to work together." Comato turned slowly to look at Ume. "On...my side? You don't even know me. I'm on no one's side. This fight involves one other peerson. Comato stated indirectly talking about Shinzui R. "Hey Ume, Okano, think quickly!" Ryo said. He used the Rabbit, Rat, Horse, then Ram handseals. He slammed his hand on the ground, sending lightning spiraling toward Okano. Then, he used the Body Flicker Technique and appeared behind Ume, grabbing his arm and quickly using Lightning Rod, filling Ume's body with lethal lightning. The forest… a once proud home to the local wildlife and nature-obsessed hermits has turned into a war zone. Fire spread everywhere as sparks of electricity scattered into the heavens. One man was not particularly happy that his peaceful nature hike was interrupted by boisterous lunatics. Sensing a familiar chakra, a grin came across the hiker's face as he cut down a nearby tree that was about to crush him, uprooted by the activity. "So what has that oddball gotten himself into?" the man, otherwise known as Kūhaku Mugen spoke gently. Heading towards the source, he found what appeared to be two individuals in a standoff. Ume quickly shifts into his smoke form and goes around and behind Ryo. ''Shadow Clone Jutsu! ''Five clouds of smoke appear alongside Ume. Meanwhile, Ryo has wasted a technique on air as the six clouds of smoke circle around Ryo. A single cloud floats over to Comato and reforms into Ume. "What the hell do you mean. I absolutely need to kill Ryuken Jr, no matter what you think, we need to work together to kill him." "Again....I'm going to tell you that I don't need anyone's help. This doesn't concern you. So stay out of my way." Comato said looking away from Ume. "Shinzui! Where are you!" Ume takes out a kunai and puts it against Comato's throat. "Listen here…just because you have the Sharingan doesn't make you special. I'm helping you whether you want me to or not…" Comato stood in the same spot. "I hope you aren't thinking that I'm intimated by that lousy kunai..." Comato smiled "You don't want to pick a fight with me." Comato's dark eyes began to fade into a deep crimson red, three tomoe spun into their correct positions. Without hesitation, Comato thrusted his elbow into Ume's abdomen. Ume's breath gets knocked out of him, but he cuts at Comato's neck with the kunai. "He-he-he..ha" laughs Ryūken Jr. as he notes Kūhaku's chakra on the battlefield and watches the two idiots fighting. The wound in his neck instantly healed upon being recieved. "Do you really want to pick a fight with me?" Comato turned about to Ume, giving him a grim look. "I'm not gonna give you a chance to respond!" Comato threw a quick punch to the right side of Ume's head. One of Delta's clones appears beside Ryuken, a grin plastered on his face. "Looks like you could use a little help!" he laughed before a susano'o began to form around him. Once the susano'o was complete, it's large hand came crashing down on Ume in an attempt to kill him. "Suffer!" Being near Ume, Comato would also be crush by the hand of Delta's Susanoo. Comato halted his his attack on Ume, he quickly activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Then he instantly created a barrier around himself and Ume, stopping the hand. Delta's grin faded, the sharingan-user was getting in the way of things. "I have no intentions of hurting you, boy, it's best you scoot over.." he said as the giant Susano'o hand began to smash down on Ume again. "C-O-M-A-T-O! I have something specially for you!!" shouted Ryūken Jr. from inside the Susanoo as he looked at Delta saying, "Thank you, brother!" on finishing his sentence Ryūken Jr., created a clone, then both took out something red and small from their back pouches. He then hurled many of those red oval objects, on a closer view, they appeared to be cherry tomatoes, at his opponent. Then much like, Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique he created a few hundred shadow clones from one tomato, attempting to striking down the enemy. This technique combined food with ninjutsu. Compared to normal shadow clones, clones of material objects are said to be on a far higher level. Then, he shouted! "tomato shadow clone technique!" as all the tomatoes were aimed for Comato. Using a clone before hand to throw more tomatoes, increased the chances of hitting the opponent and also multiplied the number of tomatoes. It seemed, he created the Cherry Tomato Bombardment specially for Comato. Shinzui R, smiled as he stood calm analyzing the entire war zone, giving a look at Comato, he turned looked at Kūhaku through the smoke bomb, "So, we have former enemies and friends and a bunch of Smoke addicted teens here eh ?" Shinzui thought out loud. Though his vision was impaired by the smoke bomb, the bees he had set free earlier, gave him entire angle of view of the area, even the sight od Delta spewing flames mixed with some spray, to attack him. It was a foolish idea indeed, as the flames simply surrounded the barrier getting absorbed little by little. Amongst all the flames, smoke and absorbings, Delta himself had decided to jump inside the flames, which would without doubt burn him despite being his own chakra because of some spray he had induced to it. Delta in an attempt to put a genjutsu on Shinzui would foolishly jump into the preta Barrier, now with no escape being tugged of his chakra at a rapid rate. The bees were now under actual combat stance, and recording every move from far, Delta himself had done only one clone which was Susanoo'ing Ume and the real him himself had been caught in the Preta Barrier surrounded by absorbable flames, ensuring a sudden loss of chakra. The Genjutsu, or any ninjutsu attempt would fail, because of the constant rapid chakra absorption would hinder with the chakra flow. Because he had used another shadow clone to fight Ume, Delta's chakra would be too low to enough to ensure entire chakra loss with seconds. "So it seems like everyone's been smoking some weird shit huh. Don't you know we have an audience here?" Kūhaku questioned as he looked over at Shinzui fighting some weirdo. Well, since this was Shinzui after all, he didn't need any parental supervision. Seeing another fight, he jumped up high and landed next to Ryūken Jr. "So you're friends with the oddball Shinzui huh?" he questioned. "Well, you could say so. Just that, I wouldn't kill him if I had the chance. And, for sure as hell, I wouldn't let this people slay him. So, more or less. Friends!" replied Ryūken Jr. looking at Kūhaku. "And, you are? Shinzui's friend?" he questioned. The barrier became more dense as Comato focused more chakra into it. Keeping his blank facial expression, he noticed the tomato shuriken coming toward him with the barrier still activate that shuriken would simply be repelled. With one single grunt, Comato expanded the barrier in a rapid succession, creating a shockwave that had enough power to be compared to a standard Shinra Tensei; And with the Susanoo in close range it would surely be knocked down if not shattered. However, the tomatoes exploded from the force of Shinra Tensei and released all of its juices around Comato's barrier. But, more shockingly, somehow the Susanoo managed to remain intact, in fact it even shielded Kūhaku from the shock wave of Shinra Tensei. Anywho, the technique did cause some damage. It caused the armored Susanoo to be reduced down to its full-bodied form and that too without the legs. "Well that guy is someone I'd not kill, but he does annoy me from time to time, so yeah you could call him a "friend"" he replied. "So you want to do a technique to take him down?" already thought of a plan to take them down. Delta sighed as he quickly moved out of the Preta path's way. He sat on the ground and came to a conclusion. "well, this fight has really been pointless. I couldn't land a blow on you, and I made a fool of myself..I'll let you win with this fight, but I have to go and help the Senju..here.." the Uchiha threw a small sack to Shinzui. "You could use these, they're my father's Mangekyo Sharingan..don't get them dirty..and I mean it.." he said before quickly vanishing out of sight. Now beside his clone, Ryuken and some other irrelevant shinobi, he ran his fingers through his shaggy hair. "I need some chakra, Senju, and I'll help you fight.." he said, clearly focused on the powerful Uchiha and weakling not too far in front of them. Shinzui laughed hysterically as two swift mechanical hands took the carefully kept bottled dōjutsu and kept it in a container inside Shinzui's body, "Despite how shabby you fight, I must say you can become a good mafia boss, you know the deal, But let me warn you, you will only get in Ryūken's path, you should actually fight that lone shinobi over there," Shinzui said pointing Ryo. Ignoring the other battle, Shinzui walked towards Kūhaku, "What are you even doing outside the Western Frontier ? This is seriously unlike you to come all the way here, just for fun sake." "Here!" exclaimed Ryūken Jr. as he took out a small cylindrical container and attached it a syringe. Then he pushed the syringe in Delta's body. This process, boosted Delta's chakra just over 20 times. For the container contained the leaked chakra from Isobu; the Three-Tails. "Use it wisely!" he added. Chuckling at what he heard from his "friend" and that wise guy that called him weak, as he was wiping his kunai clean. "My my Shinzui. Always asking questions. Can't a man enjoy a nice hike without being interrogated by cops." he sighed. He already had something devious to instil, but he had to check for good measure. "Alright Ryūken Jr. you ready?" As he made a hand gesture pointing at Comato. He immediately threw several kunai towards him in quick succession. Shinzui grinned, he had a lot to talk and was bored, but he knew this wasn't the right time for the job. Slowly going away from the place, but not too far, Shinzui began gathering nature energy around him. Ryūken Jr. turned at Kūhaku, "Bet, I am but something's not right about this guy! I am having a strong feeling, he's toying with us. There's more than what meets the eye!" he exclaimed as his Byakugan began sensing changes in Comato's chakra pathway. Delta observed as the Senju activated his Byakugan, it was pretty impressive. "Hmm, I'm guessing you know him?" he questioned the other shinobi beside Ryūken. "Well, I can care less about what that guy has..I'm ready to fight nonetheless.." he said, cracking his neck at the same time. His chakra was more powerful than it had ever been, and he was ready to show it. The clone continued to hold the Susano'o up until needed, it was still strong, however, the previous attack had affected it just a little. "Can we fight now?" "Let's go then!" shouted Ryūken Jr. as he began rushing towards Comato with the hopes of landing a blow or two on him. But, this was merely a test. He wanted to examine the true power of Comato. His eyes shifted towards Delta, "Careful, he has Rinnegan and Six Paths Power!" exclaimed Ryūken Jr. as he informed his ally of Comato's powers. "Well, Well...Come fight me, you cowards! You were never strong enough to be shinobi!" He said. "Lightning Release: False Darkness!" He sent lightning bolts at Ume, Comato, and Okano. "Come and fight, you cowards! I'm tired of playing your games!" He picked up a kunai. It was clear that 5 of the Shinobi's (Ryūken, Ryo, Kūhaku, Delta and Shinzui) had formed an alliance and had declared a war on missing-nin's their courage and strength was unrivaled. Without hesitating, the group charged with all their might. War Among Gods Sitting on a tree top in the borders of the Land of Mountains, Sigma Uchiha had been there thinking for about three hours. Suddenly on his shoulder, a soul split from his own sitting directly on his neck. This spiritual entity was none other than the renown Naidō. "Sigma, we've got trouble... And I mean big trouble. We have to get there like now." Standing to his feet while firmly on the tree's trunk he looked across the horizon. Looking to the side of Naidō, he help out his hand, and a aura emitted. He then formed a giant bird of sort, and breathed life into it. Jumping on top of it, Naidō gave its directions, and the bird took off faster than ever a bullet can go. As Sigma arrived to the location he saw numerous shinobi reading blows back and forward. But there were quite a few that stuck out more than others. He knew one in specific, and that was Comato. "There isn't much to do yet.. I mean I'm sure they can't over look a gigantic bird." With the new alliance formed between Ryūken and the others, Comato still refused to join forces with Ume. Comato undetectably activated his left Rinnegan which mimiced his brother's black design. "Bring it..." Comato stated as a wood clone sprouted from his back intercepting the lightning attack using the Preta Path. Arming himself with his sword, he then he charged toward the five Shinobi at tremendous speed. Ryūken halted his movement, noticing the giant shadow whose source must have originated from above them. He looked above, only to see the giant ugly bird and the Rinnegan user. "Another one? Wonder on whose side he's on!" he thought to himself as he stopped heeding Comato his attention. "Ya, ya, Mr. Potato go on blabbing. I'll deal with you later! Shinzui, take care of that giant ugly thing, will you?" he shouted as he diverted his attention to Sigma while he simply hurled a kunai at Comato, aiming for his feet. Comato simply spun in a 360 degree motion, dodging the kunai Ryūken threw at him. Getting close to them, Comato lashed at Ryūken with sword; Comato intended to just strike Ryūken but since Ryūken's allies were near Comato's assault would also target them as well. But, since Comato was just an imposer and didn't have a legitimate Byakugan, this move was meaningless. Therefore, the Senju continued to ignore him and let him spin. "Normal people spinning doesn't do anything. Except spin." he added. Ryūken Jr. diverted half of his attention to the sword, using his hand to block the sword. As, Comato attempted to swing it, he caught Comato's wrist and using Aikido, used Comato's force against him, to perform a wrist lock and attempted to disarm the sword. Ryūken grabbed Comato's wrist and successfully disarmer the sword from him, causing it to fall to fall the ground. Hitting the ground the sword vanished, Comato stood eyeing Ryūken. "What now?" Comato focused his fire nature into his hand, causing his entire fist to be covered in flames while Ryūken holds his wrist. Ryūken looks at the flames, understanding that he could not escape it. "Bend over?" he said as a small smirk appeared on his face. As he switched to taijutsu, given the amount of time left with him, this was his best option. Tossing a small tomato in mid air, near Comato's eyes, the Spinning Elbow is used after a fake attack, which distracts the opponent; which he performed my showing him a kunai. After the elbow was delivered, Ryūken attempted to throw a tomato at his opponent's face and shout, "Comatose Tomato Elbow!" Comato's face was stern, he stared at Ryūken as he continue to be humorous. Comato's hair started to flow revealing the left Rinnegan he secretly had active. "You annoy me." Comato stated bluntly as the air around him became dense, time had seemed to slow down. Without hesitation, Comato quickly expelled a gravitational push that had enough force to knock a person 10 meters from Comato's current position. Ryūken's body took heavy damage from the fire and the push. After being thrown away, he got up, only to tear his left limb off his body; which was nearly destroyed. He revealed that he was not the real Ryūken Jr. but a wood-clone. The real Ryūken Jr. was nearby somewhere. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Role-Play Battles Category:East Dragons Category:Silvericefresh Category:OmegaDragonite Category:AlmightySavageTheEternal Category:Superninja55 Category:Camdroid3000